Sonríe
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Rin nunca ha visto a Sesshomaru sonreír. Por eso esta dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para conseguirlo.


— Jaken... —Llamó con un poco de vacilación.

El aludido la miró mientras iban caminando hacia el campo de flores donde -como siempre- Rin quería estar, quien el sirviente tenía que cuidarla y vigilarla por orden de su amo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Contestó toscamente porque nunca le hacía gracia tener que actuar como protector. Ni imaginarse el problema que tendría si a Rin le llegaría a pasar algo.

Al segundo, trago saliva imaginándoselo mientras un frio descomunal penetraba su pequeño cuerpo.

— ¿Has visto alguna vez al señor Sesshomaru sonriendo? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

— Pues claro que te crees quien soy... —Empezó a decir con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando se dio cuenta lo que la niña le había dicho. Los abrió pensando en lo que dijo— No... —Confesó. Dándose cuenta que a pesar de los cientos de años que estuvo al lado del demonio. Ni una vez lo ha visto sonreír.

Ni una.

— ¿Y no quieres verlo sonreír? —Preguntó con entusiasmo. Él asintió— ¡Seguro tiene una linda sonrisa! —Rin se mordió el labio y pensativa, cuestionó: ¿Cómo podemos hacerlo?

La brisa removía sus cabellos mientras posaba una mano en su barbilla.

— ¡Volvamos! —Anunció sin todavía tener algo en mente. Pero pensó que al estar en presencia de su señor, idearía algo y se echó a correr en dirección donde se despidió de Sesshomaru. Jaken iba tras de ella intentando seguir su paso.

Al detenerse, ella vio como el demonio estaba con los ojos cerrados sobre el árbol. Se acercó lentamente y le pidió silencio al sirviente que ya estaba empezando a quejarse.

Arrodillándose en el pasto para estar a su altura. Se quedó viendo un rato el rostro del demonio. Ladeo varias veces la cabeza y con sus dedos hizo algo que paralizo y dejó boquiabierto a Jaken.

Con sus dedos había estirado la cara de Sesshomaru. Al lado de la comisura de los labios para imitar una sonrisa. De inmediato los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieron y miraron a Rin de manera indescifrable.

Jaken sudaba frio con los ojos llorosos. Pensando que iba a tener que llorar por la muerte de Rin. Pero en vez de eso, Sesshomaru, solo, _esperaba_ el sirviente y no _por ahora_. Tomo las muñecas de Rin y la aparto de su cara mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Que estás haciendo?

— Imitando un sonrisa suya —Sonriendo al decir esas palabras. Como si no hubiera hecho nada impertinente— ¡Quiero verlo sonreír! —Pidió poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas mientras lo veía con los ojos brillosos como esperando que después de decir eso, el demonio esbozara una radiante y bella sonrisa.

— Sonreiré cuando quiera —Contestó fríamente.

— ¿Y eso cuando va a ser? —Preguntó sin darle importancia a ese tono.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada y levantándose se fue caminando.

 **...**

Rin hacia pucheros mientras tenía los brazos cruzados debajo de su pecho. Había pasado tres semanas y Sesshomaru ni una vez sonrió. Mostrando o no mostrando los dientes.

— ¿Cuándo va a sonreír? —Preguntó a Jaken haciendo un adorable mohín.

— Es mejor que no molestes a mi amo bonito con esos caprichos.

Ella se sintió decepcionada ante lo dicho por el sirviente.

— Pero... ¿No querías también verlo sonreír?

— No, si significa mi muerte —Rin no feliz con su respuesta. Giro su cuello hacia un costado enojada por la traición de él.

No le importaba. Nunca ha visto a Sesshomaru sonreír, es por eso que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para conseguirlo.

 **...**

De nuevo, estaba recostado sobre un árbol. Esa era la posición perfecta para obligarlo a sonreír. Si estaba mal eso de obligarlo, pero aun cuando ella le había hecho regalos, el nunca sonrió, ni tampoco le agradeció. Lo único fue aceptarlo y aunque con ese gesto ya era más que feliz. No podía olvidar el hecho de que quería verlo sonreír.

Desde la posición que estaba veía la parte de atrás. Se acercó lo más despacio que podía y cuando estuvo a punto de posar sus dedos en sus mejillas. Sesshomaru se paró abruptamente por reflejo Rin se agarró de los costados de su boca. Rin al darse cuenta de que lo que había hecho. Se asustó, pero al ver que estaba sonriendo. De forma rara, cabe aclarar, pero sonriendo. Una enorme sonrisa se le dibujo en sus labios.

 _¡Está sonriendo! ¡Mostrando sus dientes y todo!_

Grito internamente. Al rato Sesshomaru la bajo apartando sus dedos de su boca.

— ¡Es muy linda su sonrisa! —Exclamó alegremente— ¡Debería sonreír más a menudo! — _Sin mis dedos de por medio_. Pero eso no lo dijo. Y menos al ver como tenía el ceño fruncido.

Rin pensó que estaba enojado. Entonces ella cerró los ojos y esperó el regaño. Pero nunca llegó, sino que sintió el sonido de unos pasos. Al abrirlos notó como Sesshomaru se estaba yendo.

Este, mientras caminaba se le iba repitiendo las palabras de Rin.

 _"¡Es muy linda su sonrisa!" "¡Debería sonreír más a menudo!"_

Entonces, sin previo aviso, sonrió, ligeramente solo levantando las comisuras de sus labios. Si, nadie la había visto. Pero el demonio por su propia voluntad, había sonreído.

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

— ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? —Preguntó Jaken mientras llegaba hasta Rin, viendo su radiante sonrisa y sus ojos que brillaban como las luciérnagas.

— Vi a Sesshomaru sonriendo —Dijo aun embobada por esa sonrisa -extraña- pero sonrisa al fin que había visto en Sesshomaru.

Jaken al escuchar eso. No lo pudo creer mientras abría la boca y la cerraba sin poder asimilarlo.

 _¿¡Ella!? Quien solo hace unos meses está al lado de mi amo bonito ¿Pudo verlo sonreír? A diferencia de mi que después de cientos de años nunca he podido._

Entonces sin perder más tiempo giro su cuello hacia los costados, viendo los alrededores y al notar al demonio. Se echó a correr en su dirección sin importarle si lo mataba- más bien olvidándose- por la petición que estaba por hacer.

— ¡Amooooo bonitooooo! —Gritó llamándolo mientras corría desesperadamente a su encuentro al ver su cabellera plateada ondear con el viento— ¡Yo también quiero verlo sonreír!


End file.
